


Все хорошо, Почтенный Император

by WTF The Witcher 2021 (WTF_The_Witcher_2021)



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Song Parody, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Не копировать на другие сайты
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Witcher_2021/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Witcher%202021
Summary: Форма работы: Переделка песни  "Все хорошо, прекрасная маркиза" Автор слов оригинала - Безыменский А., композитор - Цфасман А.Алло, Мерерид, какие вести?
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon/Cerys an Craite
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Все хорошо, Почтенный Император

**Author's Note:**

> Происходит после событий игры "Ведьмак: Дикая Охота" до ДЛС.
> 
> По заявке к ФБ-2020 "Историю, построенную по типу песенки "все хорошо, прекрасная маркиза"."  
> (https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219375388.htm#747738044)

Алло, Мерерид, какие вести?

Неужто мне на пенсию пора?

Пятнадцать дней как я в отъезде, 

Ну как в Империи дела?

Все хорошо, почтенный Император,

Дела идут, и жизнь легка,

Ни одного печального сюрприза, 

За исключением пустяка:

Так, ерунда, сказать я смею, 

Морван упавши сломал шею.

А в остальном, почтенный Император, 

Все хорошо, все хорошо

Алло, Алло? Случай неимоверный, 

Морван закончил сквернó. 

Скажи ты мне, слуга мой верный, 

Как это так произошло?

Все хорошо, почтенный Император,

Все хорошо, как никогда.

К чему скорбеть от глупого сюрприза,

Ведь это право ерунда.

С Морваном - что? Пустое дело,

Во время марша сломал шею.

А в остальном, почтенный Император,

Все хорошо, все хорошо.

Алло, Алло, мучится разум,

Какой неслыханный удар.

Скажи ты мне всю правду разом,

Куда же он маршировал?

Все хорошо, почтенный Император,

И хороши у нас дела.

Но нам судьба, как видно, из каприза

Еще сюрприз преподнесла.

Разбили марш под Островами,

Когда войну им объявляли.

А в остальном, почтенный Император,

Все хорошо, все хорошо.

Алло, Алло, сие неимоверно,

Ах, до чего мне тяжело.

Я вне себя, скажи ты прямо,

Как это все произошло?

Узнал Морван, что Цири не согласна

За него замуж выходить.

И что Керис со своим визитом

Сумела Цири совратить.

Морван им в ярости сказал,

Что он в гробу их всех видал.

А что ответили ему,

Сказать никак я не могу.

И обезумевши тогда,

Сказал он им: Грядет война.

Те не услышали его,

Телепортировавшись давно.

Морван походный марш собрал

И шею там себе сломал.

А в остальном, почтенный Император, 

Все хорошо, все хорошо!  



End file.
